Simphony
by tequilame
Summary: Air mata tidak akan habis untuk menangisi orang yang kita sayangi. AmeIta for Ryuna Ohime.


**Warning** : OOC, misstypo(s), typo(s), belum diteliti lagi, judul nggak nyambung, BL, death chara, benda ini AU dan AU dan AU dan AU—_ duag!_

**A/N** : Lho? Saya datang lagi. Kali ini dalam rangka barter fic dengan kakak saya, _**Ryuna Ohim****e**_. Hehe, saya minta RusPrus/PrusBel dan sebagai gantinya saya bikin AmeIta buat dia. Oh ya, ini ngaret sekali, btw. MAAFKAN SAYA, Ryuna-san! Karena fic ini baru saja dikerjakan tadi sepulang dari rumah kakek saya =w=" Oh ya, dan fic ini terinspirasi dari fic _**Opposite © Eka Kuchiki**_, _**Hetalia's Movie © Zunyahaha**_, dan_** Endless Drama © Haefalent**_. Pasti semua udah baca fic-fic_ awesom_e itu, kan? 8) Ahaha, inspirasi itu memang muncul kapan saja, ya? Jadi saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih sama kalian *peluk Eka-san, Zu-san dan Falent-san* *digampar* _. Baiklah, sekian saja bacot ini. Happy reading!_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer :<p>

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Simphony**

_A fic dedicated for _Ryuna Ohime_  
><em>

* * *

><p>•<p>

* * *

><p>Yang Feliciano sukai dari Alfred adalah cengiran lebar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Rambut <em>dirty blonde<em> yang tersisir rapi (meskipun ada salah satu rambut yang mencuat keluar). Kacamata yang bertengger manis pada wajah. Dan jaket _bomber_ bergambar angka 50 yang selalu Alfred pakai (yang besar yang bau dan yang—yang hangat). Feliciano menyukai semua dari laki-laki yang suka membanggakan dirinya sebagai seorang pahlawan itu.

—Pahlawan kesiangan?

Bukan. Karena Feliciano tidak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Baginya, Alfred adalah pahlawan yang memang benar-benar seperti—pahlawan.

Ruangan tempat Feliciano berada sekarang cukup besar. Kursi-kursi kayu diletakkan berjejer, lantai dengan karpet merah membentang, dan tembok dengan cat putih tulang. Beberapa orang selain Feliciano ada di dalam sana (ada Lovino ada Antonio ada Arthur ada Matthew ada Elizaveta ada Roderich ada Ivan dan—

—dan ada Alfred).

* * *

><p>••<p>

* * *

><p>Laki-laki bermata <em>haze<em>l itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Alisnya bertautan, sedangkan kedua tangan ia lipat di depan dada. Di sebelahnya ada laki-laki dengan rambut _dirty blonde_ yang duduk menatapnya—matanya memancarkan sinar yang syarat akan rasa sesal.

"Feliciano, ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil." Kata Alfred dengan nada memohon. Tapi Feliciano masih teguh pada pendiriannya; ia merajuk.

"Ve, katanya kau sedang ada urusan. Katanya kau tidak bisa menemaniku pergi ke _restaurant_ baru yang menjual pasta sebagai menu utama. Katanya kau—" Feliciano menatap Alfread (masih dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan). Tangannya berkacak pinggang. "Dan kau ternyata pergi bersama Ivan, ve!" sambungnya dengan nada intimidasi.

Alfred tersentak. Mata biru _sapphire_-nya melebar. "Feliciano, bagaimana kau bisa ta—"

"Aku melihat Alfred makan burger berdua dengan Ivan di sebuah _restaurant_,ve."

Dan Alfred terdiam. Seperti kehabisan kata-kata; ia bungkam.

—saat itu Feliciano berharap agar Alfred segera membuka mulut. Agar ia bisa mendengar suara cempreng yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya. Saat itu, besok, ataupun lusa—

* * *

><p>•<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal di sisi kiri dan kanan. Matanya mengerjap dua kali, lalu memasang tatapan sendu. Bibirnya yang tipis menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Di seberang sana ada Alfred (yang terdiam yang membisu dan yang bungkam). Dan yang paling penting adalah Alfred tidak menatapnya. Padahal biasanya, setiap mata <em>hazel<em> itu menatap (ataupun mencuri pandang), Alfred akan balik menatapnya—membalas dengan tatapan hangat; penuh sayang. Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang. Tidak nanti ataupun lusa.

Meski begitu, Feliciano tetap tersenyum dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat kekasihnya itu—Alfred.

Menghela nafas panjang sebelum kemudian membuka mulut, "Alfred, kau marah padaku, ve?"

Hening.

"Maafkan aku yang bodoh dan yang tidak tahu diuntung dan yang kekanakan ini, ve.."

Dan tetap tak ada jawaban yang berarti.

* * *

><p>••<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh, baiklah, baiklah," Alfred memutar bola matanya. "Kemarin aku memang ada sedikit urusan dengan—Ivan."<p>

Pemuda bermata _hazel_ di sebelahnya menggembungkan kedua pipi. "Dan melupakan aku, ve!" katanya. Sukses membuat sang pahlawan kembali bungkam. "Alfred ternyata memang tidak peduli padaku, ve~! Dan lebih memilih—"

"Hentikan, Feli!" potong Alfred cepat. Tangan kanannya membungkam mulut Feliciano. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, sedangkan kedua alis bertautan, menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku... Aku selalu menyukaimu—bukan," ia memotong kalimatnya. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging pada bibir. "Aku mencintaimu."

Bola mata Feliciano membulat. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat-semburat merah. "A—" tapi ia segera menggeleng; sifat keras kepalanya ternyata lebih dominan saat itu. "Kau sudah sering mengatakan itu dan aku bosan, ve.." Feliciano membuang muka.

Alfred mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena Alfred memang selalu tidak peduli padaku, ve.."

Dan saat itu Alfred terbelalak, memasang ekspresi terkejut dan bertanya-tanya.

—saat itu Feliciano berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak tertawa karena momen yang langka ini. Dan ia berharap kejadian itu masih bisa terjadi satu atau dua kali lagi—atau mungkin lebih—

* * *

><p>•<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano bermain dengan ujung-ujung jas yang ia pakai. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tetapi mata <em>hazel<em>-nya masih mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok pria di hadapannya; yang tidak akan tahu; yang tidak akan balik menatapnya; yang tidak akan mempedulikannya saat ini.

Karena itu, Feliciano terus memutar otak, mencari kata-kata untuk bisa membuat lelaki di hadapannya ini menaruh perhatian pada Feliciano lagi (dan tersenyum dan tertawa dan—dan memaafkannya).

"Maafkan aku, Alfred," ia menghela nafas. Suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokan, tetapi ia tetap memaksa pita-pita suaranya bergetar; mengeluarkan suara. "Maaf, ve, maaf. Aku—"

"Feliciano!"

Bentakan dari arah belakang membuat Feliciano berjengit. Ia memutar tubuhnya; mencari tahu siapa gerangan yang berteriak itu. Ketika tubuhnya sudah berbalik, ia mendapati seorang laki-laki yang nyaris identik dengan dirinya; Lovino Vargas.

Lovino mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Gigi-giginya yang putih bergemelutuk menahan marah. Tatapan tajam ia berikan pada adiknya; tatapan muak, marah, dan (sangat, sangat, sangat) peduli.

"Adik bodoh, kau—" kalimat Lovino terhenti. Seseorang mencengkeram bahunya dari belakang. Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat ikal dan kulit berwarna tan. Lovino mendengus, "Lepaskan aku, _tomato bastard_! Aku akan membuat Feliciano yang bodoh itu menutup mulutnya dan diam dan menghentikan pertunjukkan dramatis ini dan—"

Antonio menggeleng. Mata hijau zamrud miliknya menatap Lovino dengan tatapan memohon; membuat laki-laki bermulut kasar itu menggeram kesal. Menampik tangan Antonio sebelum kemudian berbalik dan mendengus, "Lanjutkan sesukamu—_idiot_!"

Dan dengan hal itu, senyum kecil tersungging pada bibir Antonio, menatap laki-laki berambut auburn dan bermata_ haze_l di seberang sana; mempersilakan Feliciano melanjutkan kepentingannya.

Feliciano mengangguk kecil, lalu kembali mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya pada Alfred.

"Ve, aku ingin makan burger—bukan pasta—bersamamu lagi, lain kali.."

—kalau masih ada lain kali.

* * *

><p>••<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku-tidak-pernah-melupakanmu—Feliciano!"<p>

Alfred memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantung celana. Ia menhela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Feliciano memutar bola matanya; menunggu laki-laki di sebelahnya melanjutkan kata-kata.

"Aku bahkan selalu ingat hari ulang tahunmu—"

"Tahun lalu kau lupa, ve..."

Alfred membatu. Baru saja ia merasakan sebuah belati menghunus dadanya. Sialan, sialan. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Dewi Fortuna sama sekali tidak mau memihaknya?

"Ahahahaha! Kalau begitu, bukankah aku selalu tepat waktu jika ada janji kencan denganmu?"

"Kau memang tepat waktu, tapi sering membatalkan acara, ve.."

"Be-begitu ya..?" Alfred tersenyum kikuk. "Tapi aku—"

"Sudahlah, Alfred..." Potong Feliciano. Ia memutar tubuhnya—menghadap ke arah laki-laki di sebelahnya, berkacak pinggang. Dan sebuah senyum jahil terkembang pada bibirnya ketika mendapati kepala _dirty blonde_ itu tertunduk penuh sesal. "Hmm... Sepertinya perbuatanmu kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa kumaafkan, ve!"

Alfred mendongakkan kepalanya. Mata biru _sapphire_ miliknya terbelalak. "Ken—"

"Kenapa? Kenapa begitu, Feli?"

—dan Feliciano harus benar-benar menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk laki-laki di hadapannya saat itu. Laki-laki yang selalu membanggakan diri sebagai seorang pahlawan; yang hanya akan memasang_ puppy eyes_ dan wajah melas ketika kekasihnya sedang merajuk. Sungguh, Feliciano ingin melihat wajah (yang menurutnya) sangat manis itu sekali lagi—kalau bisa—

* * *

><p>•<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai; menggenggamnya penuh sayang. Meskipun Alfred mengacuhkannya, tapi ia tetap tersenyum.<p>

"Ve... Aku tahu kau suka bertindak sesuka hati, tidak memikirkan lingkunganmu, tidak memikirkan sebab-akibat, bahkan tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri..." Feliciano menghela nafas pelan, "Kau selalu mengikuti nuranimu, melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar—meskipun sering membuat orang lain kesal, tapi—" terpotong. Mata _hazel_ itu mengerjap beberapa kali hanya untuk menahan cairan asin yang memaksa keluar dari matanya. Tapi gagal. "Aku, aku selalu menyukai senyuman lebarmu, tawa renyahmu, dan—dan—aku—suka semuanya—" bulir demi bulir air mata terus turun dari kelopak mata, "aku memang tidak pernah bisa membenci Alfred, ve... Aku hanya bercanda—"

Laki-laki berdarah Amerika itu masih diam. Sedangkan Feliciano sudah sesenggukan. Ia tidak peduli kalau nanti Lovino akan mengatainya cengeng. Atau Antonio yang kemudian akan membelanya dari cacian pedas si abang. Atau Elizaveta yang setelah ini akan merubah pandangan terhadapnya menjadi penuh simpati. Atau Roderich yang mungkin akan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Atau Arthur yang menjadi semakin jenuh karena permintaan maaf yang selalu terlontar dari bibir Feliciano sejak kemarin. Atau Matthew yang tetap mau membagi senyum tulusnya. Atau—

—atau Alfred yang akan kembali berdiri di sampingnya. Merangkul bahunya, membagi kehangatan dari jaket _bomber_ yang selalu ia pakai.

(Jika masih bisa.)

* * *

><p>••<p>

* * *

><p>"Katakan pada <em>hero<em>, apa yang bisa membuat hero dimaafkan oleh seorang Feliciano?" ujar Alfred dengan nada memohon. Ia menggenggam tangan kanan Feliciano dengan kedua tangannya; membuat mulut si _auburn_ sedikit menganga. "Katakan, katakan. Asal kau bisa memaafkanku!"

Feliciano menarik tangannya dari genggaman Alfred. Mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya; seperti sedang mencari-cari ide. Beberapa detik berikutnya, ia sudah tersenyum jahil. Alfred menelan ludah.

"Ve~! Kalau itu mau Alfred, aku akan memberi _hero_ sebuah hukuman!" kata Feliciano dengan nada galak yang dibuat-buat. Jari telunjuknya teracung ke wajah Alfred.

Alfred melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Oke, oke. Katakan hukuman apa yang hendak Tuan berikan pada _hero_?"

Feliciano berkacak pinggang, "Belikan aku tiga keranjang penuh pasta," jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke seberang jalan, "di ujung jalan seberang sana!"

Alfred kembali menelan ludah, "Ti-tiga keranjang? Kau pasti bercanda, iya, kan? Ahahahaha!" kata Alfred sambil tertawa gugup. Ia menghentikan tawanya ketika mendapati Feliciano menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Baik, baik. Tiga keranjang," Alfred berdiri. Lalu, ia acak-acak rambut Feliciano yang tersisir rapi, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Asal aku bisa dimaafkan..."

Dan Alfred berbalik. Berjalan menuju pinggir jalan. Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Feliciano sebelum kemudian kembali melangkah dan menyeberang jalan.

—seandainya saat itu Feliciano tidak bodoh tidak kekanakan tidak keras kepala dan tidak mempunyai ide jahil—

_"—fred!_

_"ALFRED—!"_

* * *

><p>•<p>

* * *

><p>Feliciano menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang masih saja turun dari kelopak matanya. Tidak kemarin, tidak hari ini, dan mungkin juga tidak besok. Sehingga ia bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa air mata tidak akan habis untuk menangisi orang yang kita sayangi, kasihi, cintai—orang yang sangat berharga. Atau saat menerima kenyataan bahwa Alfred pergi dengan Ivan saat itu adalah untuk membeli sebuah cincin (yang akan digunakan melamar Feliciano nanti).<p>

Bahkan air mata itu masih mengucur ketika Roderich, Ivan, dan Antonio menariknya dengan paksa dari tempatnya berdiri. Air matanya masih mengucur ketika Lovino membentak-bentak dari belakang sana. Air matanya masih mengucur ketika Elizaveta ikut ambil bagian; menenangkannya yang meraung-raung. Dan air matanya masih mengucur ketika Arthur dan Matthew menutup peti berwarna putih suci di depan sana. Menghalangi pandangannya akan sosok laki-laki yang ia cintai; yang saat ini memejamkan mata; yang tertidur dengan damai; yang tidak akan membuka matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

* * *

><p>••<p>

* * *

><p>Mata <em>hazel<em> milik Feliciano terbelalak ketika melihat tubuh berbalut jaket _bomber_ itu terpental dengan kasar. Sedangkan sebuah bus berbalik arah dan kabur dan meninggalkan korbannya tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah jalan dengan warna merah beraroma metalik yang tercecer dimana-mana.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Nah, kan, sesuai yang saya bilang di atas tadi... kapan kamu mau berhenti nyampah? *ngomong ke diri sendiri* Buat, Ryuna-san.. maafkan kalau AmeIta-nya jadi sangat OOC begini. Dan sebenernya ini adalah plot cerita buat fic AmeBela saya (yang mana?). Yah, tapi akhirnya yang kepakai yang itu (yang mana, sih?). Persamaannya, Alfred selalu dapat peran yang nggak mengenakkan (yang mana hei!). Baiklah, saya putus pembicaraan gaje ini sampai di sini dulu. Byee~ ouo/

_KLEK!_

Tuut. Tuut. Tuuuuut.


End file.
